Scars
by Vampire-gurl19
Summary: Everyone has scars from this war. Some physical, mental, or emotional. We must find the strength to overcome them, because if we don't, that bastard still wins." Post-War. HD.
1. The Letter

****

Scars

Author : Vampire Gurl

Rating: PG-13 or R to be on the safe side

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry or Draco or any characters of the Harry Potter series, except Lucia who came from my imagination.

Summery : "Everyone has scars from this war. Some physical, mental, or emotional. We must find the strength to overcome them, because if we don't, that bastard still wins." Post-War. H/D.

Author's Note: Reviews are always welcomed. wink wink

Flashbacks = _Italics_

****

"The Letter"

The inky black sky held no light. The stars did not twinkle nor did the moonlight shine tonight. The gloomy and ominous darkness covered the area like a thick blanket shielding everything from its view. Silence engulfed the area adding to its gloomy nature. A chilly wind blew strongly around the area, picking up leaves in its wake. The area seemed deserted of any life, except for the cricket that everyone once and awhile broke the silence with their song. If one had a keen eye, they would see the telltale signs of a battle.

No leaves hung on the branches of the surrounding trees. The bear branches cast eerie shadows on the floor. Branches and leaves littered the ground when they had been blown away from their homes. Close by, buildings still lay in ruins. Some had no windows, some had caved in roofs. Debris littered the area. The bodies had been buried but if one were observant, they would see the blood marks that many have tried to conceal.

This spot marked the end between the fight of light and dark. This was the final battle between Good and Evil. This was the final battle between Lord Voldemort and the Boy Who Lived. The spot that marked then end of a war was turned into a cemetery for all those that had perished in the fight.

The battle lasted a long time and killed many in its wake. So many had died for their cause. Many had died by accident. Among the causalities were Bill Weasley, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and others.

Harry saw these names as he walked through the cemetery. He read off the names of the people he knew, which were engraved into the hard, smooth marble. Cedric Diggory, Vincent Crabbe, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Sibyll Trelawney, Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott. So many surprises on whom were on which side. Pansy died as a spy for the side of light, while Cho Chang died as a follower of the Dark Lord. Shocking indeed, there were so many shades of gray.

Nothing was as it seemed to be at the beginning. Narcissa Malfoy proved to be a loyal deatheater, while Lucius turned out to be another spy for Dumbledore. Draco became part of the Order along with his father so he will not have to take the dark mark. They proved to be a much-needed force against the side of dark.

Harry and Draco had called a truce once it was revealed that he was there to help. On that last battle, Draco had stood along side Gryffindor's Golden Boy.

Harry sighed and finished his walk through the graveyard. This had become almost a ritual of sorts for him. He would walk through the cemetery and place some flowers on the graves of his parents and friends. Afterwards, he would walk past St. Mungo's. Once he reached the hospital, he would pause. He would stop right outside the building as if to debate whether or not to walk in but he always looks away from the hospital and continues to walk to his flat. Once he reached his flat, he would climb into bed and fall asleep.

Tonight was different. He did not go to bed. Instead, he sat in a chair by the window next to his nightstand. On the rich mahogany stand was a note, which was addressed to him. For a year, this letter had laid there. For a year it had remain unopened. The lightly aged envelope stood there seemingly taunting the raven-hair boy.

Today was the first anniversary of the final defeat of the Dark Lord. Today was the day that Harry had marked off on his calendar. He was going to summon his infamous Gryffindor courage and open that damn letter. Then depending on what the letter said determined if he would finally step into St. Mungo's.

This letter was given to Harry on the day of the 'Great Battle'. On that day, Harry was preparing for an upcoming battle when Draco walked in to help him. Since Lucius and Draco had joined them, they had proved to be valuable fighter for their cause. Draco helped Harry whenever he could and the two had become much closer. To Harry, he started to became attached to the blonde but refuse to admit any feelings in case the Dark Lord was to find out.

On that day, Draco gave Harry that very letter that Harry was starting at.

It was lunchtime and Draco had persuaded Harry to sit, eat, and rest. The sun was shinning and there was not a single cloud in the perfect, crystal blue sky. Harry could never refuse Draco when he pleaded and he had a point. He did need to save some energy for Voldemort. While eating a varied selection of foods, Draco suddenly pulled out the letter.

"Harry, I want you to have this. I don't care what you do to it. You can read it or burn it. It doesn't matter to me. All I ask is that you open it or destroy it later on tonight once were safe at home." Draco said in a solemn voice.

Puzzled Harry took the letter and put it in his pocket.

"Alright Draco." Was Harry's only reply.

How was Harry supposed to know that later that day would be the finial battle not just the little fight they had been so certain of. How was he supposed to know that Draco was going to fight with him every step of the way? How was he supposed to know that Draco was going to be severely injured while protecting him? How was he going to know that what happened to Draco would torment him along with that blasted letter?

That letter was Harry's last link to Draco. He fears to open it because he would have nothing else save for necklace. A necklace with a silver dragon pendent that he found on the battlefield the day after.

Taking a much-needed breath, Harry reached out for the letter. Trembling hands grasped the letter and held it. Carefully he opened it and unfolded the letter. Steadying himself, he began to read.

**Hey Scarhead!** (Harry smiled at the Greeting. Somewhere along their time together, that name had become a nickname and not a term of verbal assault.)

**How are things? Yeah I know, war is bad but your doing a great a job. Where others would have crumbled, you preserved and achieved even more.**

**I write this with the knowledge that this letter will be place in your hands tomorrow. Yet, I must have written a dozen of copies before this one. If you are reading this then I thank you as I write on paper what I could never find the words to say in person.**

**Harry, you are an amazing person. You have over come so much in your life. All you ever wanted was a normal life and you deserve one. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders since you were a baby. I wish people who look past the Boy Who Lived and see the Harry I see.**

**The Harry I see is caring compassionate. He is gentle and loving and only wants to live his life as himself. I see a boy who has captivated me. Yes, that's right, captivated. This leads me to something else I could never say alone.**

**I love you Harry, completely and unconditionally. I always have. Whatever happens, whatever the war brings just remember that I love and care for you. When you think no one is with you or that you are alone remember I am always with you.**

**I do not expect anything at all. You do not need to pledge your undying love or anything of the sort. I do not expect it at all. You can just destroy this letter and act as if you never read it. I just wanted you know that there is someone here who loves you just as you are and does not except anything from you at all.**

**Yours Always,**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Once Harry finished the letter, tears started to fall from his face. He held the letter close to his heart. He cried for what could have been. Never in his wildest dreams had he hoped Draco loved him. He sobbed for the past that could never be replaced. He mourned the lost of the one person who never expect anything more than he could give.

He continued to sob until he no longer had the energy and fell asleep still holding the letter.

It was the final battle and Harry was up against Voldemort. Draco was not too far away and was fighting off deatheaters that were headed towards Harry. Everything was moving so fast that it was difficult to follow until Voldemort casted a curse. That curse was moving towards Harry. Caught off-guard he was paralyzed as the curse headed towards him. Everything suddenly switched to slow motion. Harry did not see the casting of the curse but he did see a bruised and bloody Draco take hold of him and turn him away from the blast. Harry saw the dark blue curse hit Draco squarely on the back. He saw Draco's face contort in agony and him falling to the ground, unconscious.

Harry awoke with a scream.

"No, Draco please. Come back, you can't leave me." He muttered as he sobbed.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed down. He then carefully folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. He stood up and left his flat. He walked the familiar path and ended up in front of St. Mungo's. He entered and went to the room he knew but never dared to enter. When he got the room, the door was closed. He knocked and Lucius Malfoy opened the door.

Lucius had change drastically. Well-kept hair now hung wild around his head. The deep circles under his eyes suggested very little sleep recently. The usually clean and pressed clothing now contained wrinkles. His face no longer a harden mask. His face now showed clearly exhaustion, sadness, and grief.

"Hello Harry." Lucius said in a grave voice.

"Can I see Draco sir?"

"Yes, was just on my way out. I have to run back to the Manor. Can you watch him for about an hour or so?"

"Yea,"

"Then I'll be back."

With that Lucius walked out and Harry walked carefully into the room. In the room was a bed that Draco laid on. The moonlight shone on him, showing numerous bandages on him. The curse on Draco was horrible. It places you in a coma and the wounds you had at the time stays with you. The cure was unknown because the exact curse that was used is unknown as well.

Draco has been in a coma for one year. The wounds from the battle were still on him. The gash on his head, the deep cut on his forearm, the slice on his right shine, the stab wound on his waist all were bandaged. Potions prevent blood-lost and bandages along with more potions prevent infections.

Harry sat down next to the bed and took a hold of Draco's hand. He then just poured out his feelings.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I read the letter. I love you so much. Why did you leave me? Why did you have to be stupid and save me? Why do you love me? No one understands me like you. I need you Draco. I read the letter and I need to hear to you say those words Draco. I never came before because I didn't want the finality of you being gone If I didn't see you I could still pretend, to some degree. You haunt me in my dreams and while I'm awake. Please…"   
Harry again broke down in tears and sobs. He held Draco's hand tightly during his hysterical cries. He never felt Draco weakly squeeze his hand back.

TBC

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. A Miracle Begins

****

Scars

Author : Vampire Gurl

Rating: PG-13 or R to be on the safe side

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry or Draco or any characters of the Harry Potter series, except Lucia who came from my imagination.

Summery : "Everyone has scars from this war. Some physical, mental, or emotional. We must find the strength to overcome them, because if we don't, that bastard still wins." Post-War. H/D.

Author's Note: Reviews are always welcomed. wink wink

Flashbacks = _Italics_

Special Thanks to the following:

Bob Person

Smoocher of Evil

Fishnetfairy

Blackdragonofslytherin

****

A Miracle Begins

For the rest of the night, Harry cried at Draco's bedside. Whether it was minutes or hours, Harry was not sure nor did he care. Not until today was, Harry able to step into the hospital. During the past year, Lucius would contact him every week to update Harry on Draco's condition, which never did change. Minutes or hours did not matter to Harry. He just held Draco's hand and continued to mourn.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He saw Lucius standing above him with the same sad expression on his face. He turned his head away from Harry and looked at his son. He reached towards Draco and fixed a stray piece of hair. He brought the covers up closer around Draco. So simple yet so genuine. This was the Lucius Malfoy he had come to know.

This Lucius was a caring and loving father. He became a deatheater when his sister passed away. Lucia Malfoy was Lucius Malfoy's baby sister, but only by 18 months. Lucia became an Auror after she graduated from Hogwarts. Voldemort killed her in an ambush. While Lucius mourned the lost of his sister, Voldemort came to him and threaten the same would happen to Draco if he did not join him. Fearing for his son's life, he agreed to take the Dark Mark. The day after he went straight to Dumbledore and became a spy for him and the Order.

He went to Lucia's grave at least once a week. Often three or more time if it was possible. The cold-hearted Malfoy that many people have come to see, was just a mask to protect his family. Hardly anyone knew that Lucius visited his sister. No one knew that he wore one of her rings on a silver chain around his neck, which was hidden by his clothes. No one knew that Dobby was Lucia's favorite house-elf, and that was why he was so reluctant to give him up. As it turned out Narcissa abused Dobby and not Lucius.

"Thank you Harry." Lucius said in a sincere tone.

"No problem Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm glad you came. Any change while I was gone?" Lucius said with a tingle of hope in his voice.

"No." Harry said reluctantly as he saw that hope disappear somewhat.

"Would you like to come back tomorrow? I have some earns to run."

"Sure."

"The doctor has said that if people he knew talked to him, he might come out of the coma. Apparently, that has happened with other comatose patients. So when you come by tomorrow could you talk to him? It does not matter what. You could tell him about your day, how other people are doing, something that the two of you did before. Anything really."

Yes, Lucius had said doctors not healers. Over the course of the year, Lucius had spent a great deal in getting Draco the best care possible, wizard or muggle. Draco had some of the best healers, med-witches and wizards, and doctors tending to Draco.

"Absolutely Mr. Malfoy."

"Please call me Lucius."

"Alright Lucius. I should get going now. What time should I be back tomorrow?"

"After lunch, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine. See you tomorrow." Harry said and turned to leave.

"Thanks you again Harry. Draco would have thanked you." Lucius called to Harry's retreating back. He took his seat again next to his son's bed. His gave his some the once over. Strange, he did not remember Draco's hand resting on his stomach when he tucked him in. Oh well, just must be from lack of sleep.

Harry trudged back to his flat and collapsed on his bed. He took a deep breath and again took out his letter. The only light was from a desk lamp. It emitted an eerie glow over the room. Harry kicked himself for being so cowardly. He could not stand to see Draco so defenseless.

The day Draco got into that coma was the day that Harry's life ended. He got home and Draco was not there. Draco was not sitting on his couch, greeting him with smiles and friendly words. Or tempting him with his well-toned body during training. No more Draco to watch muggle movies with. No more Draco making him laugh or smile. He was just…gone.

His life became a constant repetition. He would wake up, and eat breakfast. After breakfast, he would vent some of his emotions in a work out. Then he would take a shower and eat lunch. Then he would pass time by watching TV or reading. Then when night fell, Harry took his walk through the graveyard. After that, he would walk home, but not before stopping outside St.Mungo's and then going to bed.

Harry drifted off to sleep still in his clothes from yesterday. His dreams where both his hell and his paradise. Sometimes he would dream of Draco, beaten and bloody, pleading with Harry to save him, to protect him. Sometimes he would dream of Draco and there life after the war. Sometimes the dreams where bittersweet. These bittersweet dreams revolved around having Draco so close to him, but not doing anything because he was afraid. They were friends and nothing more, much to Harry's dislike. Yet, sometimes in his dreams he told Draco of his feelings. Sometimes Draco would make him the happiest man on earth and return his affection. Sometimes Draco would shoot down the profession of love and walk out of Harry's life forever.

Tonight his dream went a bit differently. Harry found himself in a darken room, alone. He stood up and looked around. After looking around he only found a chair. Sighing, he collapsed into the chair. He buried his head in his arms and wondered why he was there. Looking up he saw a figure in front of him. Just out of sight.

"Who are you?" As Harry squinted, the figure and the room took on a familiar shape. The room was the hospital room. And the figure….

"Draco." Harry gasped. His head was lowered and turned to the side opposite of Harry. He was sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Draco? Is that really you?" Draco made no indication that he had heard him.

"Draco please answer me! I beg you."

"Why didn't you come to see my before?" Draco asked calmly.

"I couldn't. Please, I cried myself to sleep every night since you have been gone. I couldn't deal with you lying there helpless. Not knowing if you would ever wake up. If I didn't see you then I could pretend."

"Pretend what?"

"Pretend that you were still with me." Harry said quietly

"I waited for you." Draco said simply

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No need to be sorry."

"W…What? Why shouldn't I be sorry?"

"I forgave you a long time ago."

"Why? I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Draco turned his head around to face Harry.

"Because I love you." Draco said simply.

Suddenly the room became brighter. Draco turned his head away again. Harry heard a gentle, feminine voice and turned towards it. Looking around he could not pinpoint the location of the voice. It seemed to surround him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"That's does not matter. I am here to give you some well-needed advice."

"Which is…?"

"What's love to you?"

"That's is a very loaded question. Love is a difficult thing to describe. You can't really describe it, but you can feel it."

"Is love everything it's cracked up to be?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Look at Draco." Harry did and saw Draco in the same position except this time the room was brighter and he could see the blond better.

"To Draco," The voice stated. "Love is everything it is cracked up to be. For him it was worth fighting for. It was worth being brave and courageous. It was worth risking his life for. It was worth risking everything for."

Harry bolted out of bed. Breathing harshly and sweating. That could not have been just a random dream. Maybe it was a message for him, trying to tell him something. He looked at his clock, 10:35 am. He got up and showered. Then he fixed himself a nice brunch and watched some TV until it was time to leave. He left a bit early and at 11:30 found himself in St.Mungo's. He walked straight to Draco's room and walked in.

"Hello Harry." Greeted Lucius "Your early."

"I know, I didn't have anything else to do."

"I'm glad you're here."

A nurse walked in and greeted them.

"Good afternoon Claudia." Lucius replied and the nurse went to tend to Draco's wounds/

"It's good that you came early because I could leave now. I have to go and arrange some things."

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Malfoy, what earns are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to tell you later but now is as good a time as any. I was planning to have Draco transferred to the Manor. I have gotten the best healers, doctors, and med-witches alike. However, it has seemed to do nothing. His condition is stable, it just… I do not know. I was thinking maybe if he was in his own room, he might get better. He never did care for hospitals."

"Um, when would this happen?"

"By the end of this year. In about 5-6 months. I still have to get the equipment and potions. I have to hire a trustworthy healer. I have to prepare and see if the hospital does not change their minds. Or if Draco awakens by himself."

"I see."

"I'm going to go. I will be back later." Lucius said as he gathered his things.

"Bye Claudia." Lucius said to the Nurse as she walked out the door.

"See you later Harry." Lucius said and he left. Harry turned to Draco and sat down next to the bed.

"Hey Draco. It's Harry." Harry said as he looked down at the motionless blonde.

"Your dad said it might help if I talked to you."

Then Harry just started to talk about nothing in particular. He went from what he did this morning and yesterday to the weather. He talked about the new TV shows and movies. He named and described 3 of his favorite books. He had this one-side conversation for well over an hour. Suddenly he just stopped as silent tears poured down his face.

"Draco please you have to wake up! You need to show me that you hear me. Please say anything. Say hello, say something! Please, you can even tell me that you hate me and wish I were dead just as long as YOU SAY IT! Please, I can't deal.."

Nothing after that was understandable because Harry had broken down into hysterical sobs. He bowed his head and cried.

Just then Lucius walked in and screamed. "Oh my Lord, DRACO!" Harry looked at the blonde in the bed. He was turned towards Harry, braced on his good arm. The bandaged arm wiped the tears from Harry's face. The he placed his hand on Harry's cheek Draco struggled to speak.

"I… c…could cough n…never hate y...you. cough Or w...wish you d…dead." Draco said just above a whisper. It was the greatest and most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

TBC


	3. The Awakening

****

Scars

Author : Vampire Gurl

Rating: PG-13 or R to be on the safe side

Pairing : Harry/Draco

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry or Draco or any characters of the Harry Potter series, except Lucia who came from my imagination.

Summery : "Everyone has scars from this war. Some physical, mental, or emotional. We must find the strength to overcome them, because if we don't, that bastard still wins." Post-War. H/D.

Author's Note: Reviews are always welcomed. wink wink

Flashbacks = _Italics_

Special Thanks to the following:

AmethystxX

Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus

Fishnetfairy

Blackdragonofslytherin

The Awakening

Harry smiled down at the beautiful blond in front of him. As gently as he could, he pushed Draco back onto the bed. Draco's face flinched with pain as he was laid down. The bandage on his arm was quickly becoming drenched in red blood. Lucius ran out of the room and came back. The healer followed him. Lucius ran up to his son and took a hold of his hand.

"Draco..." Lucius said kindly. "How are you?"

"Awake." Draco said simply and managed a smile.

"We need the two of you out of here, so we can treat him." The healer stated firmly.

"That is my son and I wish to stay."

"You can not. Someone will be out shortly to inform you of his condition."

"Now you listen to me, all I want is to be with my son!"

"You can not. It is easier for us to work if you were not in the room. Mr. Malfoy, please."

With a death glare Lucius used to be known for, he left the room and slammed the door. Harry left quickly after and followed Lucius into the waiting room. The dim room was to plain and dismal for Harry's liking. Lucius sat down in a sky-blue couch with a huff and crossed his arms. He watched Harry walk into the room.

"What did you say to him?" Lucius asked

"I just asked him if he could do anything, anything at all so that I would know he could hear me."

"I have a feeling there is more to it then that. Whatever you did, it worked and I thank you."

"No problem, and your welcome."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Soon after Harry sat down, he began to fidget, while Lucius tapped on the floor. Harry looked up at the clock and counted the minutes. In five minutes Lucius stood up and started to pace. In ten minutes, he turned towards the door and gave the door a horrible glare. If the door was a person, it would have been cowering in fear. After a brief pause, he continues his pacing. He continued that pacing for an hour. After which he stopped and slammed his fist into a nearby wall.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he walked over to him

"Yeah, just releasing some frustration. I need to know how he's doing."

"I know. So do I. I have the urge to hit things too, but I am containing it. Draco would not have wanted that and neither would have your sister! "

At the mention of Lucia, Lucius sat down in a chair and cradled his head in his lap. With a deep sigh, he raised his head and looked at Harry.

"I can not lose my son. I already lost my sister, and it nearly killed me. When she died, Draco was the only thing that kept me sane. I can't lose him, he's all I have left."

"Listen," Harry said in a firm tone "Draco is stronger then this. I know he is. We just have to have faith.

"Your right."

Just then, a fair- haired healer with charcoal eyes came out of Draco's room.

"Mr. Malfoy I presume?"

"Yes that is me."

"I'm Marcus and I have been tending to you son, with the other healers."

"How is Draco?"

"It seems that the curse that hit him a year ago has disappeared. It is strange, it just seemed to have vanished. There are no effects of the curse left on the boy. It is unexplainable."

"Will he be alright?"

"We predict that is all goes right tonight he can go home tomorrow."

"What about his wounds?" Harry questioned. "I know that at least his arm was bleeding."

"Well all of them were bleeding, but that was a good sign. His wounds bleed because the curse ended which means that we could finally heal them completely. No scars."

"Can we see him?"

"In an hour. Go get something to eat and then come back."

Lucius and Harry went to the Cafeteria and got something to eat. They spent the hour in a comfortable silence. Once the hour was over, Lucius went to Draco while Harry had to run to his house to grab something he just remembered to get.

Lucius carefully opened the door and walked into his son's room. He walked over to the bed. Draco was sitting upright in the bed. Clean white bandages were wrapped around his wounds,

"Hey Dad." Draco said weakly

"Hey Draco." Lucius said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Draco said which was followed by a cough.

"Dad, you think you could pass me that glass of water?"

"Certainly." Lucius grabbed the glass and helped Draco to drink.

"Much better. Can you take these bandages off? Doctor told me to tell you when you came."

Without saying another word, Lucius carefully unwrapped all the bandages. First his leg, then his waist, arm and his forehead. Just as the healer said, no scars marred his flesh.

"When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow, hopefully."

"Where's Harry?"

"He went to get something. He will be back in no time, no need to worry." Lucius said with a knowing smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive. If he doesn't I'll personally drag him back here." Lucius said still smiling.

"You know?" a shocked Draco questioned.

"Yes I know. I knew a long time ago. Now before you say anything, just know that I support you in what ever you decided to do."

"Thanks Dad." Draco said and gave his father a hug.

"And if he hurts you I reserve all rights to beat him to a bloody pulp for harming you ok?"

"Okay." Draco said with a smile. Lucius look up as the door opened.

"Look who is here? I'll leave the two of you alone." He stated and he walked out the door.

Draco watched as his father left the room. Standing by the ashen gray door was Harry.

"Hey Harry."

"Hi Draco. No bandages?"

"Nope they're healed."

'"I see you didn't scar."

"Not physical anyway"

"Draco… I'm sorry," Harry said in a sad voice

"No, it's okay, really. We all have our own scars from the war. This is mine. I lost a year of my life that I am never going to get back. Well, I read a few extra books, and research what happened over the pass year. I'll deal."

"But you should not have missed it!" Harry cried.

"Harry, listen to me. Everyone has scars from this war. Some physical, mental, or emotional. We must find the strength to overcome them, because if we don't, that bastard still wins. We have fought to hard to give up now."

"Your right."

"Of course I am. Aren't I always?" Draco joked.

"Draco…"

"Yes…."

Harry took out the silver dragon necklace on a silver chain.

"I found this the day after the battle when I was searching the surrounding area. It was on the battlefield."

"Thanks, I would have gotten really upset if I lost this."

"And..." Harry gulped as he took out the folded letter. "I read this."

"Oh, Harry. I cannot believe you read it. I meant everything I said."

"Everything?" Harry said.

"Yes, and it's up to you now. I do not want to force you into anything."

"You still mean it. After all this time?"

"Yes. I love you. A coma is not going to change how I feel."

"I missed you. I fell apart without you."

"What?" a shock Draco stuttered.

"I need you." Harry said softly and bowed his head. "If you will still have me." He said in an even quieter tone.

Draco place his hand on Harry's chin and raised is head so he could look Harry into the eye.

"Of course I'll have you." Draco stated softly.

Harry stares into Draco's silvery- gray eyes and sees the honesty in them. Draco lends in and kisses in softly. Shacking off the initial shock, Harry kisses Draco back. The kiss started soft and gentle. Soon Draco's tongue traced Harry's lips begging for entrance that Harry gladly gave. They kissed passionately and desperately, almost as if their lives depended on this one moment. Maybe it did, at least for them. Draco's hands rested on Harry's face and shoulder, while Harry's arms were wrapped around Draco in an embrace. After the need to breathe became a needed, they parted, panting.

"Do you believe me now?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely not. I think I need a little more convincing." Harry said with a smile and pulled Draco towards him for another mind-dazzling kiss.

Lucius with a smile on his face softly closed the door the rest of the way to give the boys their much need privacy.

The End (for now?)

Thank you to everyone who read my story. I humbly ask you to review my story and tell me what you think.

I also ask my readers to give me their input. I really like this story and was think so writing a sequel. I have some ideas floating around in my head, but they are quite vague. All I ask is that you tell me if you want a sequel or not.


End file.
